The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A headrest is mounted upward on a seatback in a vehicle to support and protect the head of a passenger from impact so that the passenger can feel comfort with less fatigue even in long-period driving.
In general, a headrest has a pair of headrest supports to protrude to be inserted through the top of a seatback, and a holder that holds and supports the headrest supports is formed on the top of the seatback so that the headrest can be supported upward on the seatback.
Further, the headrest can be moved up/down by the headrest support supported by the holder so that the position of the headrest can be adjusted to fit to the height of the passenger's head.
On the other hand, according to a “Headrest of a car seat” in KR20-1996-0008998, circular rods are coupled to the upper end of the headrest, and a support plate covering the circular rods and sliding around the circular rods is provided on the headrest has so that the headrest can be moved forward and backward.
However, even according to this headrest, the forward/backward protruding range is extremely limited, and the reclining angle at which the headrest is bent also limited, so it is difficult to adjust the headrest to fit the body structure of a passenger.
The description provided above as a related art of the present disclosure is just for helping understanding the background of the present disclosure and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.